


【辰志】不乖

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline





	【辰志】不乖

钟辰乐甚至没踩上最后一级台阶，朴志晟就拳头先上来了。  
对她的拳打脚踢习以为常，钟辰乐侧过身躲开之后就一把抓上她的胯骨。  
“干什么，欠操呢么，凶成这样。”  
“是不是你他妈叫我小弟不要跟我走太近？不然抄了他们家？”朴志晟一看就气得爆炸，连果酱色的小狗卷短发都没打理就来跟钟辰乐对峙。  
“我跟你说什么来着，女孩子要注意形象，头发要好看，裙子也要好看，”钟辰乐不耐烦地把她扯近了顺她的脑袋，然后又把她的裙子往下拽一拽，堆在脚踝的白色长筒袜再提起来：“你这种样子在我床上可以，在外面不行。”  
“你他妈回答我问题！”  
朴志晟抬起脚就往钟辰乐裤裆去，这回被小少爷一把捞住脚踝，手指用力掐着她小腿，然后摁在腰边上隔着新给她买的白袜子往上摸。  
“想干什么？”  
“操你妈的你这个呆头傻逼。”朴志晟气急败坏地蹬开他收回自己差点儿被摸了个干净的腿，耳朵红红的知道自己又吃了一场败仗，鼓着嘴赌气，在钟辰乐眼里就是原谅他的信号。  
“干什么，女孩子不要成天和那种不三不四的人打交道，我说的不对吗？”  
钟家在学校独掌大权，小少爷说不允许就是不允许。  
“你不就跟我玩玩吗，咱俩该上床上床，别的你管那么宽干嘛。”朴志晟抱着胳膊哼哼，低头看着比自己矮一个台阶的祖宗，旁边同学来来往往，没有一个敢上来打扰。  
“是吗，”钟辰乐手插在口袋里仰视她，耳朵听着上课铃打响，手抽出来时还带着一个烟盒：“原来在你眼里我就是跟你玩玩，难怪呢。”  
朴志晟在钟辰乐跨上来的时候往后退一步，走廊里突如其来的安静让她感觉到不适应：“什么难怪，你干什么？”  
钟辰乐撇着嘴巴从烟盒里倒出一个避孕套，捏在手里半眯着眼睛望着她，语气冷冰冰的：  
“难怪你这么无法无天呢。”

 

他们在教学楼楼梯的拐弯处，上一层楼的讲书声和下一层楼的点名声都听得见，钟辰乐就把朴志晟摁在墙上操。  
小少爷一点不担心地抓稳了朴志晟的腰，刚把她的衬衫扯开，傻了吧唧的波点内衣从后面拆了扣子，裙摆罩着交合处，整栋楼都该能听见做爱的声音。  
“操…操你妈……钟辰乐，你…神经病，唔……”  
朴志晟早被钟辰乐做得一碰就流水，现在这种公共场合也不是没试过，越大胆的地方做钟辰乐就是越来劲，咬着朴志晟肉嘟嘟的嘴唇去顶她敏感又容易掌控的上颚，小穴立刻受了刺激一般夹的他更紧。  
“操你很多次了，还是一样的窄还水多，真的是有意思，小色鬼。”  
“你他妈才色鬼，你这个……啊…顶到……不是，钟辰乐你……嗯啊，顶到了……”  
朴志晟嗓音哑哑的，叫起春来钟辰乐很喜欢。  
像只猫，触碰到舒服的地方无论如何是控制不住不叫的。  
她的胸很小，软白白的两个在空气里颤抖，乳尖粉粉的立着，他吻一下她都会像个兔子一样惊叫。  
裙摆下面激烈地进行运动，朴志晟的一条腿挂在他腰后面，这回堆在脚踝上的是内裤，也是钟辰乐给她买的，几乎没什么用处的丁字裤。  
“以后呢，”钟辰乐往里了顶一下，好让朴志晟涣散的眼睛盯住自己的脸而不是银白色的头发：“叫你不要出去浪就不要出去浪。”  
他顶第二下。  
“衣服裙子穿穿好，不然的话在班上就操得你没脸见人。”  
第三下。  
“我叫干什么就干什么，跟你不是玩，你被你爹妈卖给我了，你就是我的东西。”  
第四下。  
“听见了吗，我的东西。”  
第五下。  
“你没资格糟蹋我的东西，我要我的东西好好的。”  
“她就得好好的。”  
朴志晟被顶得压低声音尖叫，钟辰乐能感觉到她潮吹，故意退开抓着她的肩任那些水沿着她大腿流得到处都是。  
“还不是小色鬼，水那么多，我家床单天天换，不都是都是你搞的。”  
“操…操你妈你个臭傻逼……”朴志晟只会嘴硬，结果被钟辰乐掐了一下乳尖，抓在手里来回揉了两下。  
“听话，乖乖听话就一天操两次，不乖乖就一天操四次，直到你怀上我儿子为止。”  
“听见了吗，不乖的老婆。”  
“妈的，奶子这么点也不知道够不够养的，真是头疼。”


End file.
